La Bella & La Bestia'
by Lilyy-Chaan
Summary: Ella, una flor de cerezo frágil enamorada, y él, un ser frío, que la pudo llegar a amar. Un amor perfecto, se decía por ahí. Pero, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y esto terminará en un infierno.


**_•~La Bella & La Bestia~•_**

**__**_Habla... y di lo que te pasa..._

* * *

Es sólo una historia más...  
La Bella y la Bestia

Ella era bella,**  
**Frágil como una rosa,**  
**Él era una bestia**  
**Esclavo de sus impulsos

Único día que les ataron esposas**  
**Ya no eran niños,**  
**Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos

_Ella era hermosa, bella, una verdadera flor... Su cabello rosa, liso y sedoso, ojos verdes llenos de inocencia y amabilidad, fuerte a simple vista, pero una frágil rosa por dentro. Esa era Sakura.__  
__Él en cambio, era todo lo contrario. Una bestia. Un cabello negro azabache, y ojos negros como la noche, y tan fríos como el hielo. Algo impulsivo, pero muy atractivo. Ese era Sasuke__  
__Se conocieron mediante su mejor amigo, Naruto, un rubio con los ojos azules más vivos que hay, y con las sonrisas más honestas, desde, prácticamente, tercero de secundaria.__  
__¿Sus reacciones al conocerse?__  
__Fácil. Atracción. No una atracción física en sí, pero hubo química entre ellos. Un año de callar sus sentimientos. Un año el que fueron sólo amigos. Sólo un año bastó para saber prácticamente todo del otro. Porque, al siguiente, sus sentimientos salieron a flote, siendo correspondidos mutuamente.__  
__La relación duró bastante, siendo así que aún en la universidad aún eran pareja. No termino ahí. Sus amigos estaban felices por ambos. Aparentemente, nada podía estropear su relación. Posteriormente, llegó algo esperado por todos. El matrimonio. Él se lo propuso en sus vacaciones a la playa, todo fue perfecto, cómo ellos. Definitivamente, ella dijo que sí.__  
__La boda fue hermosa. Él esperando en el altar con un elegante traje negro, no se le veía nervioso, pero se podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras ella se le veía hermosa con su vestido blanco, el nerviosismo era presente en ella, pese a eso, estaba feliz. Y esperaban... así fuera siempre._

Todo marchaba bien,

Eso parecía en su primera luna de miel**  
**Juró serle de por vida fiel**  
**Y ella a él,**  
**Una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)**  
**Quién les ve y quién les viera

Pero el tiempo pasa**  
**Y las relaciones se agotan**  
**Se cansan,**  
**Ella ni lo nota**  
**Porque esta ciega,**  
**Ciega de amor

_Todo era como en un cuento de hadas. De esos que acaban con un "...Y vivieron felices por siempre". Él la amaba. Ella lo amaba. Por ello, juraron que serían fieles el uno al otro.__  
__Se entregaron el cuerpo y en alma. Todo el que los viera, podría hasta decirse, que envidiaría tan bella relación. Llena de respeto. Llena de amor. Llena de risas Llena de cariño mutuo. Eran tal para cual.__  
__Pasó el tiempo. Llevaban un año y medio de matrimonio. Aún se amaban, su relación era un estereotipo de perfección. Fidelidad, respeto, cariño, amor, sexualidad, felicidad. No podía faltar nada. De una forma u otra, la relación se fue deteriorando, ambos estaban cansados. Él sí notaba eso. Ella no. ¿Por qué? Simple. Estaba ciega. Ciega de amor.__  
__Ella lo amaba. Tal vez demasiado. No le importaba. Sólo le importaba él, estar con él, amarlo. Pudiese ser que él se sintiera algo hastiado por tanto amor. Tal vez, su amor no era tan sincero, tal vez, sólo tal vez._

Pero no aguanta la monotonía

Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía**  
**O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas

''Yo duermo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''

Bella estaba ciega**  
**Pero no era tonta,**  
**Ya dudaba

Tantas noches sola**  
**Cuantas horas de la madrugada

_Él no aguantó lo tedioso que era estar con sólo una mujer. Y sin pensar, rompió la promesa de ser fiel. Se prometió a si mismo que eso no volvería a suceder, pero su deseo fue más fuerte que su voluntad. Volvió a suceder.__  
__Poco a poco, fue perdiendo la culpa que sentía. Ahora se regocijaba, compartía sus hazañas con sus amigos. Iban a donde ya acostumbraban, un bar de la ciudad. "Yo duermo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota" era algo que decía muy a menudo. Se burlaba de ella.__  
__Ella lo sabía. Sabía que la engañaba con algunas cualquieras. Sabía que había roto la promesa de ser fiel. Pese a eso, aún lo amaba. "Que masoquista soy" pensaba mientras lloraba, en lugar de hacer algo, seguía con él, lo amaba demasiado._

_"¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez esas noches que pasaba sola, mientras su marido se divertía con otras mujeres. No lograba comprender porque le hacía eso, ella le había demostrado de todas las formas que lo amaba. Se sintió humillada, pisoteada y como una idiota ciega._

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,

Te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa**  
**Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad**  
**Pero lo que pasa una vez**  
**Siempre sufre de una vez más

_Recordaba perfectamente cómo fue la primera vez. Eso le había dejado marca.__  
__Él llego a las seis de la mañana, su aspecto no lo favorecía, sus ropas estaban desarregladas, su exquisita fragancia que siempre traía ahora era reemplazada por el, aunque tenue, perceptible olor a alcohol, en su expresión se notaba que no había dormido nada, al igual que ella por estar esperándolo.__  
__"No debiste esperarme despierta" Fueron sus palabras. Ella sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada y preguntar en donde estaba. Él le mintió diciendo que tuvo que hacer trabajo extra. Ella dudó, pero no quiso adelantarse a sacar conclusiones tal vez falsas. Lo amaba demasiado para ver algo evidente. Más sin embargo, no era tonta, ya lo sabía, pero no quería verlo, se mentía a sí misma.__  
__Mientras que él... el cada vez fue atropellando ese sentimiento de remordimiento que le llegaba después de engañar a la persona que más lo amaba, hasta el punto que ese sentimiento murió, y no lo sintió más, simplemente, le dejaba una rosa blanca en la mesita de noche cada que la engañaba.__  
__"Ya debería hacer invertido en esas estúpidas rosas una buena plata" Pensaba un poco asqueado por su debilidad ante esa mujer, porque, a pesar de no sentir remordimiento, sentía que si dejaba esa rosa algo...mejoraría, cuando no era así.__  
__Cada mañana, ella notaba esa rosa, la cual le hacía tener una falsa esperanza, de que todo estaría bien, que no volvería a suceder, pero cuando sucedía, quemaba dicha flor. "Soy una estúpida" Pensaba cada vez que quemaba la rosa, puesto que asumía que el hecho de tales infidelidades fueran su culpa, por ser tan poca cosa. Que equivocada estaba._

Este cuento no es eterno

Debo salir ponerle un fin**  
**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**  
**Debo salir**  
**Quiero vivir**  
**Quiero vivir

Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más**  
**Me duelen las entrañas**  
**De tanto sangrar...

No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar**  
**Este moretón que es mi corazón**  
**Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar**  
**Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar**  
**El peso de estos años me doblan la edad**  
**En cada rincón tengo un moretón

_Pensaba que se detendría. Estaba muy equivocada. Esto sucedía una y otra vez. Siempre le preguntaba donde había pasado la noche, el sólo salía con excusas, que ya no podía creer. Le dolía. No podía encontrar una respuesta lógica para esas miles de infidelidades y mentiras. Sólo encontró una, una muy dolorosa. Ella no era suficientemente buena. Tal vez en el cariño, en el sexo, en el respeto, pero no lo era. Su autoestima bajo.__  
__Estaba destrozada, por dentro y por fuera. Ya era una rutina su vida. Él llegaba como a las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada, con un leve olor a alcohol, sus ropas desarregladas, y signos en su rostro de no haber dormido bien, ella le preguntaba donde había estado, él sólo se limitaba contestar que eran cosas del trabajo, o que estaba en alguna conferencia de trabajo, o cuando se ausentaba días, ella preocupada por su bienestar, le llamaba al móvil, y el sólo respondía que tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios.__  
__Una mentira tras otra, su corazón no era más que una bola de pedazos rotos, lastimados con vidrio. Se sentía fatal, no sólo sentimentalmente, sino físicamente, pues se deprimió. Sollozaba constantemente, y ella misma se reprendía por ser tan débil y llorar. "Es lo único que se hacer, por eso me desprecia, por eso me engaña, no lo culpo" Pensaba cuando se metía al baño a llorar los días o noches que estaba ausente. Estéticamente estaba mal, no se arreglaba, no vestía bien, no tocaba el maquillaje. Su marido noto eso al instante, y eso lo hizo enfurecer. Él decía que no le gustaba que se viera de esa forma tan vulgar para alguien de su clase, para alguien de un nivel social un tanto alto, pues él era dueño de unas empresas de su familia.__  
__Él odiaba cuando lloraba. Pero su orgullo siempre impedía el ir a consolarla. Aún la amaba, no tanto como lo hizo una vez, pero lo hacía. Una parte de él quería dejar de engañarla con otras, pero la otra se sentía tan bien, que impedía todo, esa parte sólo quería el placer que esas cualquieras le servían._

Dime que esto no ha pasado

Tú dime que el barrio ha olvidado**  
**Mañana todo habrá cambiado**  
**Y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo

Sé que me quieres mi vida**  
**Yo sé que no habrá más heridas**  
**Mañana será un nuevo día**  
**Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo

_Ella aún no procesaba la situación de ambos. Algunas noches despertaba a causa de pesadillas donde él la botaba o cosas así, o donde revivía esas fatídicas escenas donde le era infiel. Despertaba exaltada, con la respiración muy agitada, y con su piel bañada en sudor. "¿Fue sólo una pesadilla?" Pensaba con una leve sonrisa de alivio, para luego a mirar al otro lado de la cama, la cual se encontraba vacía. Ahí era donde rompía en llanto. Gritaba una y otra vez su nombre, esperando que él le viniera a consolar, le dijera que todo estaba bien, que ese error nunca volvería a pasar, que todo saldría bien.__  
__Pero él nunca llegaba. Había ocasiones en las que sus gritos eran tan fuertes que los vecinos podían escucharlos. Estos ya eran conscientes de la situación de la pareja, sentían lastima por ella. Siempre pensaron que era una buena persona, y era triste que le pasara algo así.__  
__Él la quería, ya no la amaba en sí, pero la quería bastante. La última vez que le había dicho un "te quiero" creía había sido hace 5 meses. Y aunque no lo admitiera, extrañaba la antigua relación que tenían antes, en aquel entonces, eran felices, en cambio, ahora hacía sentir a su esposa como la mujer más miserable del mundo.__  
__Ella creía, o mejor dicho, soñaba, con que la situación se arreglaría, soñaba a su marido pidiendo perdón, y ella obviamente, perdonándolo. El poder perdonar es una virtud que muy pocos poseen, ella lo tenía, sólo que, al paso del tiempo, esa virtud que poseía, se fue convirtiendo en un defecto, en una debilidad. Sin saberlo en concreto, se estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas, las cuales, al salir a luz, la herirían más de lo que ya estaba. El feliz por siempre se estaba esfumando por completo._

Empiezan las discusiones,

Parece que a él no le gustan,**  
**Se vuelve insensible y agresivo**  
**Y a Bella le asusta

Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón**  
**Y el primer puñetazo,**  
**Te conformas con un perdón**  
**Y un simple abrazo

_Se hartó. Ella se hartó de esperar esa mejora que se suponía su marido le daría. Y aunque aún lo seguía esperando por dentro, y aunque aún seguía destruida por dentro, hacía un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo. "Si él no para esto, lo haré yo" Se dijo a sí misma, decidida a enfrentar cara a cara la situación, ya no quería seguir sintiéndose una cobarde por no hacer nada, por estar sólo como una imbécil, y tratar de soportar todo lo que le hacía.__  
__Una madrugada, la rutina de siempre, él regresa alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, con un leve olor a alcohol, sus ropas desarregladas y signos en su rostro de no haber dormido bien. Parecía ser la misma rutina de siempre, pero ella decidió cambiarla, reclamándole porque la engañaba, porque le hacía sufrir, porque había sido infiel, porque le había mentido millones de veces, pidió explicación de todo...__  
__Él abrumado por tantas preguntas, y por no querer admitir su error, se tornó agresivo, frunció el ceño y le gritó las excusas de siempre. "¿Que mierda quieres? ¡Tengo trabajo mujer! ¡Ya quisiera quedarme en casa haciendo nada! ¡O en el estúpido hospital perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Tú eres la que debería dejar de fastidiarme! ¡Así que hazme el favor de callarte la jodida boca que eres sólo una carga!" Fueron las palabras de él, dejándola lastimada.__  
__Esa fue la primera vez que actuó de manera violenta, y no sería la última. Ella no quiso quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Volvió a buscar pelea, pero esta vez fue más belicosa la situación. "¡¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No me mientas diciendo que fue por trabajo! ¡Ambos sabemos que eso es una maldita mentira! ¡Contesta!" Le gritó altaneramente, haciéndolo enfurecer, la quería, pero no le permitía el hablarle de esa forma. Le plantó una bofetada en pleno rostro. Ella no podía creer que este la había golpeado, lo miró con miedo, estaba asustada. Por su parte, él tampoco creía posible lo que había hecho, había golpeado a una mujer, a su mujer.__  
__Cayó de rodillas sollozando en silenció. Su mejilla había adquirido un tono rojizo a causa de la fuerza que él uso. Este sólo atino a abrazarla como seña de perdón, estaba algo alterado, así que se tragó el orgullo como pudo, y musitó un casi inaudible perdón... que su mujer escuchó...y aceptó._

No quieres darle importancia

Porque no quieres perderlo**  
**Pero sientes impotencia**  
**Y a la vez pánico y miedo

No puedes creerlo todavía,**  
**Después de tantos años**  
**''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''

El silencio no te ayuda,**  
**Sé que no sabes que hacer,**  
**Sabes que fue la primera**  
**Y no será la última vez

_"Ese incidente... no significa nada... fue un accidente" Se mentía a sí misma, tratando de pensar que eso no era nada de importancia. A pesar del maltrato de su marido hacía ella, a pesar de serle infiel, a pesar de las mentiras, a pesar de la insensibilidad que mostraba, lo seguía amando. Una parte de ella decía que terminaran la relación por la sana paz, pero otra parte de ella decía que no, que todo podía salir adelante y prosperar.__  
__"Que ilusa es" Pensaba él, burlándose de ella por seguir siéndole fiel, seguir siéndole incondicional. "Esa imbécil es como mi perro, le digo que se siente, ella se sienta, le digo que ruede, rueda, acata mis órdenes, y así es como debe ser, así me gusta" Decía él cuando estaba con sus amigos en algún bar.__  
__A veces, en las noches, ella despertaba empapada en sudor, recordando las veces en que su marido la golpeaba, eso la hacía entrar en pánico, una parte de sí misma sabía, que no hacía mucho por miedo. Igual, ella siempre fue insolente, él le hacía esconder esa personalidad muchas veces, pero últimamente, no dependía de ella, esa personalidad salía sola, y le hacía tener carácter, y que para mal de ella, ese carácter hacía despertar la agresividad e insensibilidad de su marido, golpeándola.__  
__La desesperación era demasiada, el estrés era incontable y la ansiedad era colosal. Tanto que la llevó a cometer varias locuras. Desde tomar incontables anti-depresivos, robar dinero a su marido para pagar los mencionados, y lo más loco, tratar de acabar con su vida hundiéndose en el lago del parque, suceso que atrajo a muchas personas. Su marido mostró preocupación, pero no tanta como ella quisiera. Apenas los paramédicos la atendieron y la dejaron ir sin más que algunos raspones, él la llevó a casa.__  
__Se pensaría, que él la llenaría de besos preguntando si se encontraba bien, pero fue todo lo contrario, la reprendió. "¡¿Estás loca? ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¡En que pensabas al atentar contra tu vida así!" fueron las palabras que usó, y así empezó la discusión, la cual terminaría mal. Al cabo de un rato de discutir, él se hartó y le empujo contra la pared bruscamente, para luego plantarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciendo que la sangre brotara. Él sólo se fue de la morada molesto, a conseguir una de esas zorras que le encantaban, mientras ella buscaba alcohol y algodón para trabajar su herida._

Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas

Pero no te quedes en silencio**  
**Si tu marido te pega

Porque no le perteneces,**  
**Te mereces mucho más**  
**Ese cretino tiene autoridad**  
**Se la das y él se crece

No puedes detenerle,**  
**No puedes defenderte,**  
**No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte

_Estaba cansada, estaba harta de que todo en su relación fuesen problemas y más problemas. Había esperado, había actuado, había tratado de escapar, había puesto de su parte, pero él no, eso la entristecía.__  
__En un principio era sólo el que le fuese infiel, pero todo se fue complicando, hasta al punto de que él la golpeaba cada que llegaba ebrio, pues se había hecho más alcohólico cada vez que se iba a disfrutar con esas cualquieras. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de moretones que él causaba cada madrugada, o cada que peleaban, ahora era más agresivo que nunca.__  
__Decidió irse. No quería seguir siendo maltratada por él. Ya no lo amaba como hace años, no, lo quería, pero ya no lo amaba.__  
__Él no era para nada tonto, mucho menos estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que planeaba su mujer. "MI mujer..." Pensaba, resaltando la primera palabra, su mentalidad era ahora diferente que antes Primeramente pensaba que ella era la mujer de su vida, que la respetaría, la amaría sucediese lo que sucediese; eso fue cuando estaban en sus primeros años de su matrimonio. Posteriormente, cuando la situación empezó a empeorar, cuando él sólo le era infiel, pensaba que eso no le hacía daño, que estaría bien, que era tan ilusa como para darse cuenta. Cuando empezó la violencia, lo único que le cruzaba por la cabeza era el tener razón, así que cada vez que ella buscaba la verdad o le era insolente, la agredía, y aún pensaba de esa manera. Ahora su forma de pensar era como la anterior, pero ahora creía que esa mujer de cabello rosa era sólo suya, y ella no tenía por qué diferir en el asunto ni porque intentar ser superior a él.__  
__Eso lo enojaba considerablemente y lo hacía ponerse agresivo. La autoridad era él y sólo él, si ella intentaba pasarse de lista y se volvía impertinente, él la ponía en su lugar propinándole un buen golpe. Era un cobarde sin duda, golpear a una mujer, sin ella poder defenderse era algo bajo, algo que lo hacía ver como escoria._

Cada día más normal

Pasar del amor al odio,**  
**Se convirtió en algo habitual**  
**Otro mal episodio

Bestia no te quiere**  
**Pero quiere que seas suya**  
**Para siempre

''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!'

_Así era todos los días. Él simulaba el quererla, cuando en verdad sólo lo hacía para no quedar como una de esas parejas que acaban en fracaso, lo quería esconder para no manchar el apellido Uchiha, sabiendo que era una farsa. Era difícil. En público actuaban como la pareja más feliz del mundo, mientras que en casa, un moretón nuevo se sumaba a ella de todos los que ya existían. __  
__Su viejo amigo rubio y con los ojos azules más vivos que hay, vino de visita, luego de haber sentado cabeza con una linda joven de origen chino llamada Tenten y haberse mudado a China por negocios familiares. Con un ánimo inagotable, volvió a Tokio para visitarlos. Se quedó atónito con lo que vio al entrar a hurtadillas en casa del azabache, pues el rubio quería dar una sorpresa a ambos. Él golpeaba a su esposa con ira, como era de costumbre, mientras ella vanamente intentaba cubrirse de los ataques que recibía. El rubio inmediatamente lo detuvo, y fueron a hablar a un lugar más privado. "No puedes hacerle esto, no es justo" Le reclamaba con intenciones de ayudar a la pobre mujer, pero el azabache no escuchaba ya razones. Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, y rompió todo lazó existente entre ellos.__  
__Ella quedó impresionada por el mal trato que había dado a su amigo de la infancia. Le quedaba en claro, que debía escapar, sino, terminaría con ella por tal obsesión de verla sufrir tanto física, como mentalmente. __  
__"¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie! ¡¿Entiendes?"Gritó luego de sorprenderla tratando de escapar por el balcón, esa noche brotó sangre._

Bella no podía más

El cada día era más bestia

Cuando ella quiso hablar**  
**Ya era demasiado tarde,**  
**Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal**  
**'La Bella y la Bestia''**  
**Prefiero no contaros el final

_Ella realmente estaba destrozada, en cuerpo y alma. Su marido era un alcohólico, que luego de llegar a la madrugada, si ella musitaba palabra o hasta se movía la golpeaba por tal ebriedad en la que estaba. Sino era por estar ebrio, era por gustó, ella sentía que amaba lastimarla, cada vez más y más hasta el punto de hacerla perder mucha sangre. __  
__Ya estaba cansada de tal masacre diaria que le daba su marido, quiso denunciarlo a las autoridades, pero él lo impidió. Ella no perdía la esperanza, seguía intentando e intentando decir a alguien su situación, su rubio amigo era el único que lo sabía, pero sospechaba que su marido había hecho algo para que no hablara, y cada vez que lo intentaba y fallaba, recibía una golpiza brutal.__  
__Él se estaba cansando de lo obstinada que era ella, no se rendía, siempre que tenía oportunidad de escapar, lo hacía, a veces en las noches trataba de saltar por el balcón para salir de su prisión. Se estaba hartando de evitar todas sus locuras, estaba que explotaba, no creía aguantar una vez más, y si sucedía, no sabía lo que pasaría.__  
__Uchiha era la familia del azabache, dicha organizó una fiesta en honor a una fusión de empresas. Él no podía faltar, y tampoco su acompañante. Pese al deplorable aspecto magullado de su esposa, pensaba asistir con ella. Se vistieron con sus mejores galas, y a la fiesta fueron. Él en ningún momento se despegó de ella, sabía que si lo hacía, huiría. Pasaron toda la fiesta así. Ella se cansó de ser su muñequita de trapo, y de un jalón se soltó de él, gritando una y otra vez un "Te odio". Llamaron la atención de todos. Él indignado, frunció el ceño, y fue tras ella, quien corría como podían darle sus delgadas piernas. Logró alcanzarla, ya muy alejados de la dichosa fiesta. Regresaron a casa caminando, todo trayecto él la llevó arrastrando, tirándola del cabello. Llegaron a casa. Sintió un escalofrío, algo malo se acercaba. Él se limitó por ahora a golpearla, hasta que algo paso por su cabeza, que salió de la habitación, dejándola llorando... sentía que algo malo se acercaba. __  
__Y no se equivocaba. Él entró, con una sonrisa sádica, y un arma en mano. Ella empezó a sollozar ruidosamente de miedo. Él se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. Sintió el cañón del arma apoyarse en su frente, eso la hizo soltar más lágrimas que nunca. Él estaba listo para jalar el gatillo, luego un gran grito ahogado se escuchó por casi toda la calle..._

Este cuento no es eterno

Debo salir ponerle un fin**  
**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**  
**Debo salir**  
**Quiero vivir**  
**Quiero vivir

Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás**  
**Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad**  
**Me has convertido en un triste número más**  
**Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás**  
**No volveré a tener otra oportunidad**  
**Seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local**  
**Pero mi dolor será tu prisión

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias**  
**Daría todo porque entendieras**  
**Sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento

Espero que al menos mi historia**  
**No quede sólo en la memoria**  
**Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,**  
**Que no se repita jamás este cuento

_Reconocía que había cometido un error. Un terrible error. "Nunca valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" Se dijo, viendo una lápida, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, todo lo que le había hecho llorar, y él como el insensible que es, no lo corrigió. Un cobarde era él, sólo un cobarde maltrata a una mujer. La convirtió en un recuerdo, porque eso era ya. Ya no la podía besar, ya no la podía abrazar, ya no podía pedirle disculpas. Era demasiado tarde para retroceder el tiempo y evitar que esto llegara a tal punto, lo que sucedió... sucedió, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su dignidad, que tanto había protegido callándola a golpes, ya estaba más que muerta, era un chisme a voces que era un asesino. Su tan preciado orgullo no estaba, se esfumo el momento que tiro del gatillo. Nunca entendería todo lo que sufrió, aunque saberlo no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía una escoria, una maldita escoria. Sus impulsos le habían ganado, su voluntad y razón fueron derrumbadas por el alcohol. Él ya era un caso perdido, sus sentimientos por ella habían muerto, se habían largado. Recordaba que esa noche sintió una inmensa vergüenza al ser avergonzado de esa forma frente a prestigiosas personas, si, se lo merecía, pero su orgullo era algo de temer que no debía ser tocado. La odió, esa noche sintió un inmenso odio hacía ella, sentía una adrenalina que no pudo para. Luego de jalar el gatillo, en lugar de sorprenderse por lo que había hecho y llorar, solo estuvo unos minutos mirando la sangre y maldiciéndola. El amor ya no existía, se había quedado seco, se había convertido en un resentimiento, en un rencor, en un odio, y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Supuso que sería por retarlo, por pisotearle el orgullo, por tener la razón desde que empezó ese infierno.__  
__En ese momento, su amigo rubio llegó, con un ramo de flores de cerezos y rosas blancas muy hermoso. "¿Acordaron fianza?" Le preguntó sin mirarlo, a lo que él le respondió con una simple seña de negación. "Se acordó de veinticinco a perpetua, sin fianza y tal vez con libertad condicional" Aclaró, mirando el ramo de flores. Un hombre de traje negro se acercó al azabache y le murmuró algo al oído. Era hora de irse. Entró en un auto negro, listo para recibir su penitencia. Si, él dio la cara y ahora afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Apretó el puño al recordar como ahora él era una vergüenza para la familia Uchiha. Todo lo que había luchado contra su hermano por tener poder en la empresa de su padre, ahora se había ido por el caño. _

Este cuento no es eterno

Debo ponerle un fin**  
**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia **  
**Quiero salir**  
**Quiero vivir

Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia**  
**Debes salir,**  
**Vuelve a vivir

_Después de todo, su querida esposa, había ido a un lugar mejor, un lugar donde él no estaba, no estaba para herirla. Si, lo sabía, era muy cínico de su parte decirle así, cuando no sentía ya nada por ella. El amor, ya estaba muerto, el cariño se había largado junto con el amor, y no podía decir que le depreciaba, porque no lo hacía, sus sentimientos hacía ella eran nulos. Sólo sentía arrepentimiento por su falta de cordura, control y por su egoísmo, por que gracias a ellos cometió un error. Su único arrepentimiento era el no haberla dejado libre a tiempo, más sin embargo, de tirar del gatillo, no sentía tanto arrepentimiento, aun sentía el odio que tuvo en ese momento, fue tan grande que nadie podía haberlo parado. Si la hubiera dejado libre, nada hubiera pasado.__  
__Ella, Sakura Haruno, una mujer que supo amar hasta la muerte. __  
__Era lo que estaba escrito arriba de la lápida, y dichas palabras eran ciertas, había amado hasta morir, había muerto por amor. Su error fue haber callado, cuando todo empezó a ponerse violento, su error fue haber quedado ciega de amor, su error fue no haber actuado antes. Sasuke, él ya había perdido todo, su orgullo, dignidad, a su familia, todo. Y es que, si durante su noviazgo le hubiera dejado el camino libre con Sakura a aquel amigo de su hermano, un tal Deidara, tal vez ella seguiría viva, con él o sin él, pero VIVA. Resignación, eso era lo que seguía en su vida, algún día encontraría la respuesta a una duda que tenía… "¿Por qué no se sentía triste con su muerte?" Supuso que sería por que para él, Sakura era el pasado, y una persona por la cual ya no tenía ningún sentimiento. Si había otra razón, el tiempo se la diría, meditaría todas sus acciones de los últimos años, desde que el tormento empezó, después de todo, tendría todo el tiempo necesario._

Sé más fuerte,**  
**Camina hacia adelante,**  
**No te rindas,**  
**No te quedes en silencio.._._

* * *

_Chachaan! Y? Que tal? Si, ya lo sé, yo ODIO el SasuSaku, pero lo hice solo para que Sasuke quedara como idiota xD _

_Bien, esta historia estaba en pero yo la hice, si, la subió otra persona pero es mía, la subió porque me quede con su laptop y lo hice en como 3 días y pues lo subió, yo aun no estaba interesada por los Fanfics._

_Bien, espero les gustara, la verdad, si, odio a Sasuke. xD Obviamente, no?_

_Dejen review's!_


End file.
